Beyond A Different Horizon
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Final Ch. is up!When Laoshi falls ill,he finally decides upon revealing his first encounter with the Dark Dragon to Jake,as well as other things.But how will it effect the rest of Jake's life?As well as shape anyone else's who listen?Set after THE LAST PH
1. A past and present battle

**A/N:**Sup y'll!I dunno why,but I just love writing for this section so much!It may just be because it's the 2nd section where I get the most feedback from or it may be other reasons which I'll kindly go over...ahem,later on.Anywho,this is a sad,humerous,dramtic and yes,actiony fic about...well...you read the summary!I just remember that one scene in "Hong Kong Nights" when Laoshi was looking out over the sea and Fu Dog was saying (in voice over) how it had somehow changed him.So I thought to myself?Self,what if I showed the completely made-up reason behind it and made it into a story.Well,enough chitter chatter,here it is!

Six Years After Dragon Steel And A Decade After The Last Phoenix...

The soft hum of a pulse monitoring machine droned on incessantly,as Laoshi lay on his back on the thin paper-sheeted hospital bed,with his eyes constantly transfixed out the window where everything was in constant motion as the feeling of spring gently but rapidly fell upon the large and ever industrious city of New York.Sighing wistfully,the aged Dragon perked his earslightly to the sound of a group of people approaching his door and instantly tried to appear more cheery then acutally felt,because he didn't want to appear troubled in any way.

"Dad!"Mrs.Long cried rapturously,as the trio consisting her,Mr. Long,a just recent colledge graduate Haley and a nine-year-old Skyler plus Fu Dog came bursting through the front door,"Oh,the moment I heard you were admitted in,"her voice was pinched with obvious signs of worry,as she wrapped her arms around him in a quick but almost constricted embrace,"You really gave me a scare,I thought something horrible had happened and...oh...I know I'm overeacting!But I'm just so happy to..."

"Ayi-yah!Dear,it is alright."Laoshi nearly sceerched raspily,with his face turning from it's normal colour to a deep cerulean,as he was finally able to pry her strong grip off of him,"I apperciate the enthusasim,"he tried to tell her calmly,regaining his regular composure,"But I will only be here for a short while,or at least,that's when everyone here keeps telling me."

"Um,honey,you're Father's right,"Mr. Long interjected assuasively,as he placed his hands on her arms and tried to get her to back away some and set down in a nearby chair,"Some minor sharp painsaren't offically classifed as life-threatening,"but he abruptly turned his attention back to his Father-in-law after his wife had settled down some and inquired him concernedly,"They didn't think it had anything to do with you're kindneys,or liver,or anything...did they?Although I'm sure it's not that."

Laoshi had been planning on closing up his shop and retiring to Miami for the rest of his days with Fu Dog,who had been more then anxious to get out of the big city and out into a place where they wouldn't have to worry anymore over the duties of being a mentor for the whole 'American Dragon' rountine and have all the time in the world by themselfs.

Since Haley had been going to colledge and had been rather focused on moving to a smaller community to become a Doctor,he had agreed to take over temporarily as it.But now that Skyler was getting older and had always been interested in the job,Laoshi had been fairly anxious to talk with Jake.But all that had been put on hold,whenhe had started experiencing short but painful aches and cramps in his side.He had merely putten it off,but through the week it had only gotten worse.So finally,he had admitted himself the previous Morning and had now been therefor almost a day and a half.

"When do you think they'll get the test results back,Grandpa?"Haley asked him curiously,as she tried to restrain Skyler from trying to use the bed control as a remote control,"It must be a bummer not knowing what's wrong with yourself,espeically if you've been having it for a week now."

"That's not important right now,"Laoshi repiled insouciantly,waving his hand dismissfully at the subject that had been weighing him down for the last thirty hours,"So tell me,"he forced himself to smile at her casually,"Have you majored in you're degree for doctoring yet?"

They all stayed and chattered about various things,while a Nurse came in and told them that the tests conducted eariler were going to take a another day to determine.Everyone stayed for a while longer,butas soon as they started to pile out after about an hour,the feeling of uncertainess but knowingness set in,as heheld in his breath and then released.Raising his burnt umber eyes to the doorway where Jake,who had come by as soon as he had been contacted,Laoshi cleared his throat discreetly and deliberately to draw his oldest Grandson's attention,

"Jake,before you leave,there is something I feel I need to tell you."

The Twenty-two-year-old young man paused from exiting the doorway,as heturned to look at his Grandfather unsurely,"There's something more you're not telling us,"he chidded suspiciously,while arching a brow and folding his arms over his chest,"There's more...right?"

"Yes,"Laoshi nodded correspondingly,he loweredhis eyes to a chair a few feet from his bed side and gestured for Jake to have a seat,"But it isn't medical nonsense.You know that Skyler will someday take over as the American Dragon,"he went on once Jake had walked over and sat down,"Well,you know who will have to train him...don't you Jake?"

Jake's eyes filled with astonishment,it was true that he knew that since he had to attend to the Phoenix's and Haley was following her path,that again it had been decided that Skyler would be the next American Dragon.But that hadn't meant he'd thought of training him himself,he supposed he could,but the whole rule about family and the fact that the Dragon Council still breathed down hisneck every so often.Had made him thinkthat Skyler would have been trained by a hand/claw picked Dragon with more of a supposed 'good influence' and maybe a bit of a better history.

"But,"Laoshi continued on suddenly and sharply,arching his brows inward as he always did when he was serious,"There is something I need to tell you,before all of that begins and before my time comes to an end..."

Jake was about to make a snap remark on his Grandfather's last sentence,but for reason decided againist it,as sad as it was he realized that he was right and that the time had come to start debating about the future.With his and Rose's recent marriage,their commitment to over nearly sixty Phoenix's and everyone else having their own pressing matters to attend to,everything was on the brink of change and transformation.

"I understand,Gramps."He told him imperturabley,carefully keeping any sort of surprised or angered feelings in check andturning his glance sideways away from his Grandfather or the continuous pulse monitor machine,"I'll do what I can for Sky,"he said in a low voice,slowly turning his gaze back to his Grandfather,"So,what did you want to tell me?It's not something that has to do with surrending Fu to the pound,does it?"

"No,I'm afraid not young one,"Laoshi chuckled a bit at his Grandson's attempt to make it less tense between the two,"Although it would sure keep him out of trouble,"he sighed tentatively,as soberness fell over them just as quickly as it had washed away,as he then spoke to Jake completely straightfowardly,"Jake,it's time I tell you what happened the day I meet the Dark Dragon and other important things leading up to where I got today,which I think will have an impact on you're life."

Very curious.I wonder what Laoshi has up his sleeve to tell Jake?Well,only one way to find out,you'll just have to stay tuned and read more!Which upon reading the next ch,in fact,will lead you to the knowledge of knowing what will happen further along the way.Well,c yaz!

LP


	2. Confrontion with slight uncertainty

**A/N:**Hey meh peeps,thnx for R&Ring...lolz!Now,reviewing is like only a small portion of a story...as I always say.But I'm going to make this ch. a bit shorter and move on to some real action.I'm not being...what's the word...greedy maybe.Heck,I got like over 150 hits,but it'd sorta be nice to at least get 5 or 6 reviews a ch.No offense to the pll who did.And no worries also,you 'won't' be dissapointed this ch. either.Without any further ado...I present to youchapter two!

Repiles:

**The-ADJL-DP-Freakaziod**:Thanks.Now,this may or many not surprise you.But do you know ShadowOfTheWind from TvTom,ifso,that's me.Wow,5 days?I'm lucky to get some content on my just one ch. nowadays.What with college and crap...it's tough getting by.Lolz.

**EvilAngelOfDarkness:**Sup Cat.I'm planning on reviewing the next ch. of Her Fate as soon as I post this.Which you'll already recieve that review and come see this ch and...curse my pointless rambles.Lolz,thnx 4 review!

**Slpytlak:**Hey,say,did you change you're username?I forgot what you're old name was.Nice combo name though,if I did mine that way it'd be something like Mirolmes or something weird like that.OMG,Halloween is getting fairly close isn't it?I was going to write some sort of halloween story myself,but a halloween crossover sounds cool.Update soon!Byez.

More to come pass soon...um,right,here's the second ch. y'll want!

Continueing...

An moot silence had fallen upon the two Dragons,as neither where sure how to go about doing or asking things.Since the last Dark Dragon encounter,the two had strayed somewhat and had lost touch at a few points it seemed.But Laoshi finally turned his eyes on to his grandson,

"Alright,"he began endeavoringly,gradually gathering all he wanted to say in his mind as he went along,"I'm sure Fu Dog's told you at one point or another about my earlier days as a...how should I put it...Chinese Mack-Daddy Dragon...but that all changed when I met the Dark Dragon."

"So what happened?"Jake found himself asking instantly,finally making direct eye-contact as his Grandfather started revealing bits and pieces of his past,"I already know you did face him,but,what did he do to change it?To change you entirely and to be representin' as the baddest guy ever."

Laoshi only sat there,his gaze drifting off to another time and place long ago.Soon the noise from all around them subsided from around the two and he began to tell with courage burning in his soul and wisdom filling his eyes,as he she started to let the words come tumbling out one-by-one,

1968:The Pier...

Laoshi felt an unfamiliar ping in the pit of his stomach,as his newest yet greatest foe looked him directly in the eye.He was a lot different then the stylin' super-agent twenty-year-old Dragon had been expecting.His cerise eyes leered on him maleficently,a wide and cabalistic grinas to what he was plotting was stretched for corner-to-corner on his facial features.

But either way,he was determined to stand his ground,"So you think you can just slide onto the scene with that unhip overly-eager vibe,"he began to tell him breezily,trying his best to come off as seasoned and nerveless,"Well I'm here to tell you that that don't cut it here,mack.You gotta know you're way around here,just like a certain Daddy-O I know!"

"A bit over confident,aren't we?"The Dark Dragon repiled equally evenly,arching an ebony brow slightly,"Although I have heard word you are quite the 'happenin' hero' around these and a few other parts as well,"his gaze grew deep and ominous again,"Well I'm here to tell you that's all about to change...I've selected a bit of a different location other then this to proceed with our little match."

Wrinkling his brow,Laoshi inquired him intricately,"What are you getting at man?If were fighting anyhere...it's gonna be right here,right now."

Cackling wickedly,the Dark Dragon dispersed his sable wings and rose up in the air with little hesistation.He seemed to know something that Laoshi didn't.Gritting his teeth together,he thrusted himself after the already irratating coal Dragon and wascaught by surprise when he vanished before Laoshi had even gotten within four feet of him,

"Wise choices,skillful tactics and keen observation are all you can use to defeat me,"he materalized behind the still perplexed Dragon,extending his claws to their fullest length,starting to swipe one down on to the seemingly mystifed Chinese Dragon,"Even you cannot stop my...what!"

Taking him by surprise,Laoshi ducked with just a near miss of the sharp and almost dagger-like claw.Next,he quickly caught it as it finished it's round and hurled the Dark Dragon forwards,his own surprise attack seeming to have turned on him.Laoshi flashed him a sly grin asthe Dark Dragonfinally managed to come to an abrupt hault with his backfacing himand his head cocked around just enough to catch it,

"I beg ta differ,my style is quick thinkin',flashy moves and a...a somewhat partially short attention spand.But I'll let you keep that much to yourself,you diggin' me?"He laughed boastfully,his arms folded over his navy scales,"But I guess some of us aren't really that up-to-check with what's jive and alive and what's not.And in case you're wonderin',you're not who I happen to be referring to,"he folded his brow as the familiar feeling of tripuhant swept over him,"What'd you got to say to _that,_DD?"

"What do I have to say to that..."The Dark Dragon roared furiously at first,but he stopped mid-sentence to chuckle coldly under his breath,as he formed an blackened orb-like image between his claws,"I'd say you'd better think twice about what you just told me,"he told him in his deepest,darkest voice yet,as the the baleful picture of his Mother and two younger sisters appeared in a dungeon-like room chained and shackled to the bare and grey wall,"Hmm,judging my you're shocked expression,I would have no other choice but to assume you weren't aware that I am currently holding those closest to you captive as a way of luring you in."

To Be Continued...

BTW,I'll be ending all chapters like that from now on.Thnx 4 R&Ring!cya


	3. Acception

**A/N:**Well my time apart from this story is now closed and I'm back!I'll get back to my Two-part Roses Into Thorns,Tears Into Fate And Woe Into Corrupt later on.BTW,it was going to be Woefullness Into Corruption...but,you know,not enough space. -sighs- But anyways,this ch. will be a heck lot more action-packed and defintely better then the last.Oh,I'll be addinga small part back in the present b4 going on and yes,it is a bit of a early surprise!So,without my rambling on any further and brief discussions of other stories,here's chappie three!

Continueing...

The methodic beeping of the looming machines coupled with the sounds of an over-excited fist hammering on the door,instantly returned Jake and Laoshi to the present.Without giving it a second thought,Jake almost consequentially glanced down at his Rolex as he took in realization of how long they had been talking and only caught sight of the large hand when the door swung open and a small six-year-old girl with glossy ebony hair braided down to her waist by a bright yellow bow,a matching yellow-striped sundress and flip-flops appeared in the doorway.Her large and brillant bright blue eyes scanning the room from top-to-bottom,when she spotted Jake and his Grandfather,she grinned enthusastically and made her way over to them with a sort of skippy bounce to her walk,

"Hi Daddy,"she greeted Jake vibrantly,her azure eyes sparkling almost as she hopped onto her Father's lap but they only filled with curiousness when she turned to try and study Laoshi,"Hi...are you one of his friends?"

An sort of akward silence made it's way and descended into the room,because Jake hadn't been expecting a surprise visit or anything of the sort.For even though they had acknowledged each other off and over the years,the fact that remained was that they pretty much steer cleared of each other's personal lifes.And although Jake's parents and siblings knew briefly of thier Grandchild and got together when they could,a sort of unoffiical point had been made long ago that the two just didn't seem to think it was a very good idea to intervene much after all that had happened.But with a stab of guilt,Jake knew he couldn't lie to his daugther nor keep the truth of her from his Grandfather any longer,

"Cassie,"He sighed reluctantly and made a careful attempt at not making anythingseem tooout of the ordinary for her,"This is...you're Great-Grandfather,"his withheld words for so long tasted almost bitter and shameful on his tounge,"And Grandpa,this is...well,this is Casandra."

The quarter Chinese girl's eye's widened with wonder,"My_...Great-_Grandfather?"Casandra repeated subtlely,pondering on the idea and letting it roll around in her mind before moving her eyes to her Father and back,stated to Grandpa blissfully,"You look a lot more Chinese then we do,"she grinned earsplittingly as she seemed to instantly take to the idea of having another Grandfather,"So are you a Dragon too?Just like me and..."

A soft rap on the door cut her off,"Jake,Cassie,"Rose asked out uncertainly,as she appeared slowly in the partly opened door,"Sorry to interupt but someone couldn't stay still for very long knowing her Daddy was going back to New York,"she smiled knowingly down at her Daugther,yet her eyes were set straight into Jake's and gave the meassage immediately that she didn't mean to seem intruding,"Well,if you all want to go ahead and get reaquinted,then by all means don't let me interupt.I have some things I'd like to talk with Mrs. Long anyways."

In a flash,Casandra was sliding off of her Father's knee's and chasing after her Mother.But just as she got to the still ajar doorway,she looked around over her shoulder's one last time and with her shining blue eyes on the two,gave them one more wide grin and scampered out into the waiting room to go and maybe bother her older Nephew.

"She's beautiful,"Laoshi spoke up softly,after a few moments had passed and he averted his line of gaze from where his Great-Granddaugther had exited back to Jake,"And it truely seems you are happy with the family and life you've made for yourself,"but his voice suddenly turned staid,"You never told me she was a Dragon or...even much about her."

Jake sighed regretfully,"It crossed my mind alot to tell you but I guess I never got around to it,"he finally tore his eyes away from where his ever spunky Daugther had departed and back to his slightly impaitent-for-detail looking Grandfather,"But,she started showing signs she was a Dragon by age two.Only,I've been sort of trying to keep her from getting too much into the idea.Except she never really listens when I tell her not to bring up the subject and...if you're wondering about School,don't worry.She goes to a School here on Earth not far from our dimension."

"Maybe the next part of what happened after I and the Dark Dragon had begun to fight will help you think more clearly on what to say,"Grandpa suggested congenially,for even though he was a bit surprised Jake never mentioned his Daugther before,he still felt that what he needed to proceed with telling Jake the rest of what he had to tell him,"...Anyways,the Dark Dragon had just shown me he was holding my Family captive and I..."

Back with DD and Laoshi...

A sinking feeling started to arouse within Lahosi,as he gazed with utter disbelief at the ebony illuminating sphere that reflected the worst possible fear in the back of his mind.Baring his fangs together torridly,he swated through it and thrusted forward at the Dark Dragon with sheer disgust towards anyone who would sink so low as to useing someone's own family to draw someone in and force them into a terrible situtation,

"I'm givin' you the 411 now,Daddy-O."Laoshi growled with temper rising in his throat,as he bashed swiftly into his opponet's stomach,"You do anything to hurt my family,"his voice grew more threatening,as only so much could provoke him to become so serious and focused,"And I'm gonna rearrange you're rib cage and put you up as an abstract art display is some art Musesm...you hearin' me?Leave them out of this."

Recovering quickly,the large besmirched Dragon only smirked crookedly with satisfaction as he seemed to have easily hit a direct weak point towards the young Chinese Dragon,"Ha!You think you're pitiful forewarnings frighten me in the less bit?I've been more timid of Dragon's far more capable then you,"he paused to examine the still wary look on Laoshi's face,before proceeding on pellucidly,"To sum things up for you Dragon,thier fate lies in my claws and can only be determined on whether you can truely defeat me or not...True,I have fought many Dragons,my goal being at the moment mainly to rid those who oppose my ways.So I shall give you a choice,as I have for so few others.Join me,help me to take back the Earth and wipe out all human kind for the sake of all Magical Creatures.Do this and I will also spare you're family."

The offer dwindled on the brink of Laoshi's already buzzing mind,tilting from side-to-side and almost as if the tinest false move would trigger it to fall into an endless abyss of total infinicey._Whatever I choose could decide the fate of myfamily,the rest of my life and even_..._the world,_he thought with a heavy heart,examining his options closely.But then he remembered what he had decided long ago,he would protect anyone who needed it and do anything he could to prevent things like this from happening.For even though he wasn't always completely serious with his job,he knew that all of this was taking it too far,

"No."he repiled loudly and clearly to the Dark Dragon,clenching both his claws together as he prepared to take another swing at him,"I'd never betray anyone like that,sqaure man.Now,let my family go or else!"

"Oh,how I knew you'd be foolish enough to try and resist me,"The Dark Dragon guffawed in a uproarious,bellowing voice,his xanthous eyes filled with amusement as he turn them back at a flustered-looking Laoshi,"But no,"he rapidly shifted back into hisdeep and inauspicious demeanor,"I will not release them,I will take you to a place near where we are and if you succed in defeating me thier yours.But fail and I will destroy the entire Earth,only savaging Magical Creatures with my hidden special ability.However,the Earth and all non-magical inhabitants will be gone and all will be yours to blame because you could not stop me."

"This is completely ungroovy,pops."Laoshi told him soberly,a small transformtion taking place in him as he realized right away what the Dark Dragon was leading him in to,"But no matter how unhip..."he furrowed his brow and heaved out his awnser in a tight voice,"I accept you're challenge,but don't harm my family or I _will _be on the fast track to doing a lot of unspeakable things to you.So...where is this place that you what shut you're jabbering mouth on about that you want to fight?"

Well,next ch. is the ulitmate showdown.Hope that all was enough to keep those impaitent-types satisfied,lolz.Anywho,until next time!Adios.

LP


	4. Listen closely

**A/N:**Hello all!Yes,I am writing this next ch. a little more eariler then my last three,the reason being is I want to get around to focusing some on one of my TT fanfics.Anyways,I know a lot of you have noticed I haven't really been doing the 'Repiles' section lately.So I'll be fair and get on with them...I might not next ch,but hey,you never know.lolz!

Repiles:

**Horseluver101:**Well,it's sort of hard to understand if you haven't read The Last Phoenix and Dragon Steel but Jake and Rose had Casandra four years ago in the fanfic.I know,I should have said it b/4.I'll most likely not put anything to uncomprehendsible that others who haven't read my past ADJL fanfics don't.Lol,sry about the minor confusion.

**YFWE:**Yes,pie indeed is a very essential part of a well balanced diet...that is,if I wanted to gain like an extra thirty pounds quickly.Lolz.

**EvilAngelOfDarkness:**Wow,SO much anticapation!Becareful you don't strain yourself now with so much.Lolz!Hope you write more soon,I'd love to see some more stuff like Her Fate out.Byez.

Continueing...

Skyler sat with a blased look plastered on his face,as he tried his best to tune out the ceaseless chattering of his Mother and Sister-in-law Rose,as he watched them blankly carrying on about unimportant adult conversation.That's when his burnt umber eyes travelled from them,to his slightly younger niece who could attract attention from a mile,as his musing was soon confirmed when his Mother started in on how much little Cassie had grown since the last time she had laid eyes on her.And Rose,instantly glad to be on one of her faviote subjects of talk,agreed with exterted energy.As soon as they were back on a new topic,Skyler pushed himself off the red plush chair he was sitting on in a slumped postion and made his way causally over to Cassie,who was engrossed at looking at a plant,

"Hey,Cas,"Skyler greeted her with a false,toothy grin,"What'cha looking at there?"he turned without her reply to stare at the tall,young dark green potted plant with large,flimsy leafsjust to appear as if his interest was chafed,"Wow,they sure must of tooken a long time to grow this thing."

She didn't awnser right away,as she stared in deep rumination,"It shouldn't be here,it should be outside were it can spread it's roots and grow freely,"her words seem to take on some other form of meaning,as if he weren't there at all,but she suddenly smiled mischievously,"Let's go listen to that story my Great-Grandpa's telling."

"What story?"Sklyer inquired her curiously,he hadn't intended on staying very long anyways but then a thought crossed his mind,"Were you eavsdropping on Jake and Grandpa after our parents said not to."

Casandra turned her round cyanean eyes from her fixed gaze on the plant to his questioning ones,"I just have one thing to ask,"she began in a low,almost whispery voice and then ended zestfully,"What is eavsdropping?Oh and I was listening to what they were saying too."

Skyler took a quick survey behind them to make sure everyone was preoccupied with something else,that including his Father scanning over Haley'sjob appilcation with look of approval and his Mother and Sister-in-law still caught up in thier random discussions about adult-related topics,before he grabbed a hold of his Niece's wrist and pratically dragged her down the hall to the room that was marked 2210,

"Alright,"he whispered to her softly,brushing some of his shaggy dark brown hair aside so he could lightly press his ear to the door's cool wooden surface,"The key thing is to be _real _quiet and listen carefully."

"Eavsdropping is bad,isn't it?"Casandra inquired suspiciously,her tiny hands on her hips and her thin,curved brows arched completely upright.

With an exasperated groan,Skyler reached out for her and quietly pulled her closer to the door beside him,his burnt umber eyes strangely serious and resolute on hearing whatever was being said in the next room.So gesturing to just trust him and do what he told her,the two of them gingerly leaned in again and when words hit thier ears,they listened.

Back to the battle...

The Dark Dragon snickered avidly under his heavy breath,this was what he had been waiting for,this is what he had been training up for.One of the toughest young Dragons,not to mention one of the most smooth-talking ones,around was right there for him to take out and all he had to do was decide how and where.The place he had in mind dwelled perfectly at the front of his thoughts,as he pulled out a neatly-cut blue gem that was strung around a dark verdant ribbon from under one of his scales and held it between the long,narrow tips of his grisly-looking black claws,

"This stone I hold before us is called Anti-Dragonite,"He explained to Laoshi in his deep and booming voice,eyeing the quietly vexed and impaitent-looking Chinese Dragon from the side of the gem as he spoke,"I assume you have heard of it,as well as it's rare counterpart.The real version,Dragonite.The very stone that mankind destroyed so long ago,without even knowing what it could do.Well...this will take us to a place where I am sure you've heard only as a myth,a place where anyone could access magical energys..."his voice grow dark,"If they know how."

Laoshi narrowed his eyes with increasingly thin clemency,things weren't working especially well on his side at the moment but if he went full out without knowing what he was up againist,it could mean disaster for a lot of innocent people and Magical creatures if he didn't use consideration for everything he did from then on.So as soon as the Dark Dragon brought the blue gemstone he had heard commonly referred to as the Dragon Reversal Stone or Anti-Dragonite,he nodded that he uuerstoowhat he was being told and as soon as he silently accepted his enemy's terms,the Dark Dragon held the Anti-stone higher into the air and it suddenly started to illuminate a flood of gracefully yet rapidly flowing azure light.Which trapped them inside a sort of sphere,teleporting them off to another world.

"Laoshi!"A familiar female voice cried out for him desperately,as well as a few others followed as Laoshi found himselfstaring face-to-face with a large portal where he could see his Mother Jiang,Eleven-year-old sister Yaisu and Eight-year-old sister Bolieei being unshackled and brought forth in a pitiful struggling match to a clear vat of what appeared to be a sort of foul-smelling greenish,yellowish brew.On further inspection,he reazlied with unmentionable horror that it was a large quanity of not easily obtained potion that allowed the absolute extermination of regular beings.

"No,"He breathed gaspingly and then turned on the Dark Dragon with flashing red eyes,"NO!You're going too far with this,this wasn't our deal."

"Change of plans,"The Dark Dragon merely laughed insensitively,with no regard whatsoever to how much Laoshi could handle,"If you cannot defeat me before sunriseon the Earth,"his ebony facial features crept into a cruel and mean grin,"I will simply go ahead on my orginal plan of sacrificing the entire of Earth and be done with it.But of course,giving in and admitting utter defeat would be a lot less stressful and time-consuming for my part.As for yours,well,there never were any gurantees you know."

Complete rage and blind fury nearly over took Laoshi at that moment,how couldanyone be so evil and heartless as to do such a thing as what he saw before him?How could anyone be so...so...His train of thought cut off there,it was time to do action,not to linger in endless muse.So launching himself forward,his tough-scaled exterior coiling and uncoiling as he went,he braced himself and blew out a stream of fire.

The Dark Dragon paused momentarily,before he centered his line of vision into the eye of the surging infernal and without even barely trying,spewed a firey attack of his own to collide with Laoshi's direct attack.But what was the most surprising,was watching out his puny his trail of flame looked compared the masses that Dark Dragon seemed to produce so easily and didn't even after to release if far out either.However,the blaring alarms going off inside of Laoshi and the blazing depths of his soul would not allow him to be intimdated now.Not with so much on the line.That's when an idea sparked and as the defensive wall of fire on the opposing side was starting to lessen,Laoshi used his tall,slendor body to snake around his fading flames and just as it all dissolved into nothing,two arms jerked out in unison and bashed againist each other.And as soon they saw each other clearly enough,they both started to swipe aggressively at one another,

"It would seem I have misestimated you a bit at first to be nothing more then some Dragon hero wannabe,"The Dark Dragon admitted truthfully,as the two's claws finally hooked into each and they were locked eye-to-eye,"But even so..."he continued with the right amount of eveness to his tone,"You are no match for me,no one has ever been a match for me."

Laoshi only glared at him coolly,as the slick sound of thier sharp claw skitted and they both fell back.Deep inside of him he could feel something else coming to pass,something he hadn't quite understood at the time when his old Dragon Mentor had explained it to him.That one single battle could change one's complete outlook on life but refusing to believe in that sort of rubbish,he quickly tried to estimate what time the sun would rise and knowing he didn't have much time,readied himself once again.But not before his eyes came to rest on a girl a bit younger then himself,laying unconscious off to his left and with what appeared to be a wand grasped in her hand.

Wow,who could this mysterious new girl be?Will Laoshi think his old mentor saying is so 'rubbish-related' when it happens to him?And what's with the whole question on eavsdropping!Find out in the next exciting chappie!

LP


	5. Intentions

**A/N:**Hello all!I can't believe I finally have some time to write this.BTW,it took me like five-six days to write the 1st ch. of All The Days Of Her Life,which I'll be updating sometime around January and as for the next ch. of this story,it'll be updated once again in the year 2006 as well.Two-Thousand Six,geez,where does the time go...?Also,I have a bit of a surprise set for very near Christmas.It's going to be...well,telling you would spoil it now,wouldn't it?Lolz.Well,since repiles on chapters are no longer aloud,here's the story!But for those of you who wrote a review without logging in...thanks!So,here we go,on with the show,chapter five!

Continueing...

Fu Dog wandered aimlessly outside the tall,grey-bricked hospital building that stood high enough to make even the most non-fear-of-heights person gap at how towering and even intimidating for those who had a great fear of Doctors and needles.But right at that moment,his mind wasn't set on the classic horrors of what could happen,it was what was happening.With memories starting to swarm in his head,Fu Dog padded down the sidewalk and to the end of the block where he was forced out of his reverie by a sharp but quick bump to his head.Lifting a hoary paw,he massaged the center of his headroughly while glancing up to see he had come in contact with a Bus Stop sign.The sound of an oncoming revving that he was sure was the sound of the Bus filtered into his ears,taking one undecisive glance over his wrinkled shoulder,Fu Dog sighed heavily when he heard it screech to a stop and turned back around he proceed to board it within the safety of between an unsuspecting cluster of people.

_After so many years,this could finally be the end,_He thought to himself with a sting of ruefullness,as he seated himself near the back and sliding down into the cool tan plastic seat,attempted to sort the foreboding feelings he'd been caught up with ever since Laoshi had been admitted in.It was like the climax and then suspenceful cliffhanger to some story that he read and re-read constantly.Fu Dog didn't know what was going to happen but he had to be away for a while,just to sort through his thoughts,_Right now,I just need some time to myself_...

The slow sputtering of the engine was the next thing Fu Dog could pick up besides the chattering crowds of people that had been packed into the limitedly-spaced interior with him.Taking a long and drawn-out yawn,he gingerly slid down onto the dark metal ground and peering around the seat in front of him,it didn't take long to notice that he was the last one on.Restfully,he stretched out his six-hundred and ten-year-old joints.But just as he was about to go further he instantly remembered why he had gotten on in the first place,so taking a few catious steps forward,he thought he could slip off undetected.That was,until his charcoal eyes meet the angered eyes of what appeared to be the very large and very short-tempered Bus driver,

"I _thought _someone mentioned seeing something with four,short studdy legs get on,"The forty-something round and balding man told Fu Dog in a broad and scratchy voice,cracking his knuckles readyingly and letting his oblique gaze fall more into the now nervous-looking Sharpi eyes,"Looks like it wasn't just thier imagination neither,"he told Fu with a snicker and kneeling down carefully,jerkeddown on impulse whenhe tried to bolt from his hand and holding Fu Dog up by his clumpy scuff,lowered his voice to a promising whisper,"Know what I do to no-good,Bus-boardin',tail waggin',happy-go-luck pups like you?Well,after I get the acid out I-yow!"

The guy let out a painful howl,as acompletely impaitent Fu Dog clamped his muzzle down hard on his huge wrist and dropping him,the guilt-free Chinese hound took off at a scamper and without looking around at his surroundings,galloped down a parking lot that was lined with the city's Buses and through a hole just his size that was formed around old brown and rusty broken chain links in the high security fence that outfitted the entire space in a large square.Huffing under his breath,Fu Dog finally came to a stop when he found himself on one of the streets not far from his and Laoshi's yet closed shop.Taking in some of the familiar sights,he allowed himself to calm back down as he made his way into one of his favorite shops.Which just happened to be,where a Magical Guardian friend disguised as an averge-appearing emerald-scaled Python was,

"Fuuu..."Rondina,who was busy coiling herself around a tree-like upholstery that was made up from the shop clerk who specialized in turning random junk into art,appraised his presense in a low,welcoming hiss,"I wasssn't eeexpecting you for quite sssome timeee,"she told him as he approached her akwardly,as she could instantly sense something was troubling him,"What'sss the matter?Wass thier sssome sssort of delayyy?"

"Naw,just thought I'd drop by for one final farewell...well,I know I did just a day or so ago but..."Fu Dog began to stutter uncertainly and then went on ditheringly,"You know,I really like what the guy who mistakingly brought you down from Africa thirty years ago while on that expedition to save a lost lion cub did to the place..."he let his eyes roam freely around the clattered and messy shop front consisting of makeshift furniture,pieces of what some considered masterpieces made out of broken rubber,screws,boxs,metals and all sorts of random things glued together in odd,mishapened statues,however,they stopped short when they met Rondina's serious glassy cool yellow ones,which made him shift his weight to another paw nervously,"What?I got something caught in my teeth?"

Rondina lashed out her green-scaled tail and slapped his paw as he began to yank the side of his loosely hanging grey muzzle up to reveal his jawline,"Ssstop that!"she scolded him suddenly,useing her mesmerzing ability to draw her friend of ten year's eyes directly into hers,"It'sss gone around abouttt what'sss happened.Persssonally though,I would haveee thought you would beee theeere.But it'sss bothering you,"slowly Rodina let herself retract fully back onto her tree when she saw the surprised look on Fu Dog's face indicating she was right,"I'm riiight,am I nottt?"

Back on to past in the different deminsion...

Laoshi stared down at the Asian-appearing girl not far from where he stood,his eyes were lined with disbelief that the Dark Dragon would take captive someone the Chinese Dragon didn't even think he was associated with.The only other thing that made him think otherwise about the possiblity of another hostage situtation,was that the ostensibly unconscious girl had a professional-looking slick black wand clasped in her hand.

Gingerly,he approached her and placed the back off his claw to the side of her neck,when he felt what he needed to feel to make sure she was okay he stood up to full height on his hind legs,"Where did this girl come from?"he demanded in a low,no-nonsense growl,stepping in front of her to get ready to fend the Dark Dragon from her if needed,"She shouldn't be here but I don't even know her.So tell me,who is she?"

The Dark Dragon merely shrugged his jet black shoulders,"You have me there,Dragon,"he repiled candidly,almost as if he had dropped the dark and mysterious bit momentarily,"I do not know who thisshe is,although I found her here a day or so ago with a wand in her hand and..."

He trailed off as he bared his teeth aggressively,following the Dark Dragon's gaze to behind him and back down to the 17 to 18-year-old girl,he noticed that she was beginning to stir.Slowly,her shoulder blades began to cave in together as she brought herself onto her hands and knees.With a few small murmurs,she stared up at Laoshi with confused-strickensilver eyes but once she layed them on an akward-looking Dark Dragon,they narrowed in sharp hatred.She got to her feet and just barely looking at Laoshi out the corner of hereye,the girl passed him as if he weren't there and directed the point of her wand at the Dark Dragon,approaching him boldly,

"You _horrible _creature,"she spatat him in utter disgust,her unflinching demeanor starting to cause the bewildered Dragon to take a step back,"I thought my Father banished you!What are you doing back here?Tell me!These lands of Malashria are suppose to be peaceful,why return?"

Just then he paused for a brief moment,sqauring his eyes also he took in the brave yet possibly foolishly stubborn girl.Something seemed to hit him then,like the crack of a bat when it just got through hitting a ball high out of a park.He chuckled deeply and cracking his bony black knuckles,began to drift up into the air and dropping his measuring look at her,made a swooping dive at her in an attempt to tackle and restrain her,

"Not on Lucky Laho's time,pops."He finally found his voice and charged forward in hisown airborne tackle,hooking his arms under the Dark Dragon's and pushing forward away from her,"You think you gonna hurt my family,"his words sizzled,as he gave a full force blowinto his abdomine and sent him flying aways backwards,"Will,not if I can help it!I may not be in as tight with them as I am with the ladies or anything,but that don't mean I'm not gonna do whatever it takes to protect them from the likes of you."

The Dark Dragon arched his wings forward just enough to still himself in mid-air,his yellowish eyes darted from the girl he was after and back to the Dragon he knew he couldn't let escape.But just when it appeared he was going to surrender,his Dark Dragon mirages came to mind.So making sereval materialize out of nothing,he pointed a hook ebony claw at the girl.The makeshift mist croonies complied with a prompt nod,however,as all of them turned to face Laoshi and the still anxious-to-fight girl,they were completely tooken back as she whispered some strange words under her breath and a bright orange flash sparked in a sparkling blaze at him and his minions.

"You...?"Laoshi gaped in a mildly stunned awe but regained some of his composure when he saw that she had only casted some sort of spell that temporarily froze the Dark Dragon along with his creations in a what looked like a transparent containment hold,"You just casted a groovalicious spell there,foxy mama,"he told her with a note of impressedness,doing his best not too appear as if he were coming on to the petite,slim-figured and ankle-lengthed black-haired girl who he assumed by now was an experienced young witch,"But,you see I have my family to save.You know,so I-"

But she only whirled around on her heel to glare distrustfully towards him,the way she looked,it was almost like she had his utter despise for him without even knowing him,"First off,my name is Rhea,"her voice grew low and dangerous,as she advanced on Laoshi unhesistantly with her wand aimed for his chest,"I'll take care of him in a minute,but right now I feel the need to wipe out anyone who would sink low enough to accompany the Dark Dragon...presumably after all...you."

Whoa!What's going on here?Hopefully G can talk this witch out of...well...annilating him and what about the Dark Dragon?Why is he after her...and Laoshi's family!What will...uh,erm...stay tuned!

LP


	6. Succoration in such short time

**A/N:**What's up,y'll?Since I worked some extra hours...I getting some extra time off along with Christmas Eve and Day off.Pays to be punctual,I guess.Anyways,this story isn't going to be as long as I speculated.But not to worry,I have an excellent ending in mind.So you better stay with me,b/c this was even startling to me when I first thought it up a few days ago.I was orginally planning on something else but I want to I guess you could...re-write history a bit.And b4 I got on giving anything more away,I'll continue on to the ch. 6!This one will be a one-part past BTW.

Continuing onto the world supposably called Malashira...

For all of the events that had lead up to him becoming one of the most grooviest,hippest and not to mention hottest Dragons in China,Lahoshi could not think of anything to combat this small yet determined girl's challenge.And although she seemed to have everything in check,something about her was different from other girls,this he could tell right away.As he stared down into her intrepid yet troubled silvery eyes,

"I...think you have gotten it mixed up,"He began to tell her slowly,both his claws flying up in front of his tough ivory-scaled chest in defense,"I'm the good guy..."his eyes darted to the Dark Dragon but straightaway fell back onto her,"Uh...you're not going to zap me with that,are you?"

But she gaze was set so steadily on him that he could just barely pause,"The good guy,huh?"She finally spoke usuriously,as if it were the most incongruous thing she had ever heard before,"That would be very near to impossible I'm afraid...because although you're tricks have worked before,"her words grew dark,as the glossy ebony wand still directed at Laoshi blitzed a bit at the end,"You won't be so lucky now."

"Look,"Laoshi smiled very uneasily at her,his nerves shot completely on how to approach her anymore if at all,"Can we not just talk about this...?"he inquired her a bit squirmishly,taking a few steps back as he did,"You know,I'm really not sure this is the best way to be introducing..."

His nonsensical rambling was brought to a hault,as the Dark Dragon and his sycophants seemed to start to recover as the clear shield surrounding them entirely was starting to dissolve.But even as that occurred and Laoshi could see it happening with his own to hazel eyes,the fact that Rhea still wasn't backing down as she powered up her wand still made him wonder what he should do.Should he try and stop her before it was too late and the Dark Dragon was once again free or should he try to talk her out of it all together.And his families lifes on the line didn't make it any easier to come to a decision,as he shallowed his pride and as well as some minor masculintiy issues,starting to reproached her honestly and even deeply,

"Listen to me,because this is important,"He told her with near heartache blurring his eye sat the thought that he was coming awfully close to losing it all,"I know you don't trust me,I guess I wouldn't trust someone either if I thought I was teamed up with someone like the Dark Dragon...but,you must hear me out,"her guard seemed to shift and waver slightly as their eyes were locked completely now and he moved towards her warily,"My family is in danger and so is the rest of the world and it's creatures if I don't stop him.I've never had to face anyone as ruthless as the Dark Dragon but I know I can't quit.So...if you finish me off now,then everything is doomed.Everything I fight to try and protect will be gone."

Rhea's silver eyes turned from blazing contemptuion to shimmering sorrow,"How could a thing like you know what I've been through?"she demanded from him roughly but her voice was obviously breaking under the pressure that she was starting to trust him,"How could you know what it feels like to lose you're Mother because of him once invading you're home when you were nothing but a mere child?Or...or know what it feels like to have to move very far away from where you were born after his abrupt dissappreance...and...and..."her knees dropped and she placed her hands to her face to keep him from seeing any trace of tears,"...And to be filled with such hate and anger,that the need for vengeance causes you to work yourself to no wits end and prepare for the next assault with nothing but a wand in you're bare hand and also to know that...that..."

Her breathless words faded into nothing,as she had to grasp herself tightly around the sides to keep from weeping her heart out.But she felt a gentle present hovering just feet above her and the next time she looked up,she saw how sympathiec he was staring at her.Like he was entranced by something completely unreal about her and her own defenses were starting to melt as she could just feel his honesty flow.And for Laoshi,once he saw her eyes lighting up,he could suddenly take her in and realize instantly that they were meant to take down the Dark Dragon as together and maybe even more after things had finally settled down again,

"We need to work together if we want to get him off our tails...err...get rid of him once and for all,"Laoshi began to her more daringly,his words coming out with more fire when he thought of how formidable an alliance between the two would be just enough to defeat the Dark Dragon once and for all,"Just like there are good and bad people,there are good and bad Dragons,"he offered her a claw to help her up,"Do you trust me?"

Rhea threaded her brow with perturbation and she turned her look away from him over to the Dark Dragon,"Suddenly,I'm not so sure I trust myself,"she admitted quietly,shifting her eyes again this time down to examine her wand,"I've never considered partnering with anyone.For you see,I'm more of a solo fighter.Always have been.I can understand you're circumstance of having loved ones in danger and although I seemed rough on you before...well,"her eyes darted up to his,"How can we stop him?"

"How can we not?"Laoshi replied sagaciously,a new form of confidence he didn't even know he had starting to build itself into an unbreakble,unyielding fortress,"I saw just now with my very own eyes what you can do and I know what I can do already,"he still had his claw lowered down to her,"Now then,Rhea.Can we work together for now?"

"Alright,"She finally told him after what seemed like an eternity gazing off into his eyes,her own starting to twinkle with mischief,"You're own,"placing her hand in his lightly,they both grasped tightly and as she pulled her up she said a bit apprehensively,"I don't know if my magic will work on you or not,seeing as how most Dragons are impervous to all sorts that aren't specifically for them to maintain their powers.It doesn't render them helpless but only one type of magic can affect one individual Dragon each.And knowing the Dark Dragon is affected temporarily by time-related spells,I trained to use that type.Only...there are hardly any gurantees that they will work on you and that's what I'm afraid of."

Laoshi kept his eyes glued to Dark Dragon as he was beginning to free himself but his ears were perked as he listened to her assiduously,"I think this was meant to be,"he finally told her solemnly,the change in him near completetion as his eyes turned to her for the last time before they were to do battle with the Dark Dragon,"That are destinines are intertwined with one another...this is how it's suppose to be,Rhea.I know it is.So believe."

She nodded correspondingly up at him,"It's hard,but I believe it too."

The two held gripped one another's claw/hand,as the Dark Dragon and his shadow administered minions broke free of Rhea's time freeze frame.His eyes were bloodshot with fury at having been so easily overcome by a what he had assumed was just some girl he had found after checking back over the land he had visited when she had been but a mere child...but now,staring into her eyes and that of the Chinese Dragon,he knew that he was going to have to give everything he had,as was the two who opposed him.Only time wasn't on their side and was confirmed when Laoshi noticed that the impenetrable portal he had tried not to bother with looking too much as he fought had a Grand Father clock...which harbored the time he was dreading,Six-forty AM.He shallowed hard,they only had twenty minutes to save the world.And time,which was so precious.Was running short in the present as well.

How will things turn out now that Laoshi and the mysterious time-spell casting Asian witch Rhea have joined forces?Will her magic work on him so they can even work together?And what about the ever growing burden of time for them in the past and present?Found out next ch!

LP


	7. New outlooks on life

**A/N:**Hey there everyone!Hope everyone's having a fantastico' Christmas so far.I know I have.Now,normally the number seven is suppose to be considered bad...but this time it's not.As I begin into this next ch. it's going to be getting a little more serious but it'll still be awesome!Hope y'll are sitting up straight...cause you may just fall out if you're not careful.

Continuing...

Mrs. Long paced the white and mint green squarely tiled floor in a huff,it had been a whole hour since they had heard anything and she was getting more anxious by the second.So much so,she hadn't noticed her youngest son's unpermitted departure.While she treadded back and forth unforgivingly nervous Rose and Haley exchanged random bits of small talk to one another and Mr. Long could only eye his wife uneasily.

"That's it!"Mrs. Long finally snapped expletively into the air,her sudden outburst causing everyone to jolt and turn their attention to her,"I can't take it anymore,I'm finding out once and for all what's wrong with my Father,"she told more to herself through gritted teeth,as she marched by them determinedly,not caring that they stared after her,"Those so-called 'doctors' better know something by the time I get in there or else!"

"Dear..."Mr. Long leaped from his seat and hurried over to place his hands gently but securely around one of her arms to hinder her,"Listen,"he pulled her around just enough so his calm eyes were locked with his wife's mixed ones,as he told her carefully,"Honey,I know you're worried about you're Father.You have been for the last year or so.But you have to wait and let them do their jobs.If you just go in and bust in there like that...it's only going to harm but then it's going to help.Is that alright?"

She looked reluctant for a few seconds yet only nodded slowly and steadily,as she let him lead her back over to sit down,"Yes,yes you're right,I suppose."her words tumbled out in a tangled assort,as she seemed to appear dizzy and lightheaded,placing her hand to her forehead as she felt she was turning clamy under stress,"I just hope things will clear soon."

At that moment Sky and Cassie came scampering up to them and caught all four adults by surprise as the sheepish-looking two skidded to a stop and received suspicious glares from their Mothers,only they were ceased from any means of scolding as a very ill-at-eased looking red-headed young nurse named Melissa who had told them it would take another hour to decipher Laoshi's results approached them with tentative steps of caution,as if she rather turn the other way and run.But instead,she came straight up to them and ushered for the children to go sit with their parents and once they did,she began to explain to them what they had discovered.And what that was,made a chill run down everyone's spine.

On to the final battle...

Rhea shifted her silver eyes onto Laoshi just as the Dark Dragon was starting to near them,for her this was the most mind-bottling task of her life.Would her time trajecting powers could work for this much younger and differing Dragon.Not only was he of a different type of Dragon,there was about a 5-10 chance of her magic having any affect over him whatsoever.Since faith was something she had been unsettled about long ago,it wasn't as easy for her to believe as he did.But something about him made her insides turn inside out and her knees go weak whenever she looked into his eyes...she didn't understand it but couldn't ignore it,as she planted feet firmly to the ground,fought the urge to look at the fast approachment of the Dark Dragon with a solid vehemence about him that seemed to be signalling he was ready to get it on and started to power up her wand which sent strips of orange lightening harmlessly in different places,as it reached it's peak she started exclaiming words strongly and steadily,

"Vu...Yon-oh...Sahtahmoo...Dracura...Timius-tasu...Oh-kimus...Zhay-chazar..."Her words picked up more rapidly and fierecly as she went along,the streaks of aurantium beginning to reach out further and travel zap-by-zap near Laoshi,"Lasumaynow...Vibrtis...Sha-ton..."she sealed her eyes shut,as she shot forth a large stream of her orange illuminating power that could decide fate itself,"Zeenombrelle...Vantosguzam-OH!"

The flow of Rhea's spell was smooth and gentle,which was opposite of what it was when she had used it on the Dark Dragon and his counterparts.Strangely enough,when it reached a slightly groping Laoshi it merely blanketed him in a light lucid luminance that settled on in a thin layer that seemed to absorb into him.The nearly breathless procedure that even made the Dark Dragon pause to await the result of the whole experience,finally subsided and allowed reactions to flourish,as nothing appeared to have happened.Laoshi and Rhea exchanged panic-stricken looks with one another,as the Dark Dragon sneered and started again for them with a clear mind and malevolent intention leering in his persona,

"You really thought that you're pathetic little time-casting spells would work on the Chinese Dragon,didn't you Rheanna?"He inquired her haughtily,as he could clearly detect an opening to make a direct attack on her weakness,"Hah!Insolent girl,you think you could do any better then you're Mother Diana did?The way she defended you when you were just a young girl and although powerful,was nothing but futile when it came time to put what she had to the test.Face the facts child,"his words had seemed to hit home,as he could see the pain and anger arousing back in her face but also that brokenness she had felt so many times,so continued even more browbeatened,"You are nothing but a failure to you're family and to yourself...oh,if only you could see the frightened little child in you're eyes that I looked upon so long ago...you would see that..."

"Enough."Laoshi told him in one,firm-fitted word,which was so strong it silenece the Dark Dragon from even flinching,"We have had..._enough,_"he stood high and began to bear down heavily on the him,as his words came out fully earnestly and saipently,"All my life,I've lived by one rule...every man for himself.I did what I wanted,when I wanted.Not to say I didn't care about my family..."his eyes lingered off onto his family through portal,they were inches away from the potion and were relying on him every inch of the way,turning back in flash he picked up right back where he left off,"But I had my own life to lead and I thought it couldn't be any better then it was...however,that changed after I met you just tonight.If you've done one thing to me,it's made me realise what's really worth living and fighting for.Even if it wasn't intended...it still occured.Now,"a grin flickered,as an aurantium aura surrounded him and he had the Dark Dragon by the scuff of his neck as they were now floating,"Now I see what I was truely put on here to do...and someday,when my child asks what I was most proudest to have accomplished in my life,you know what I'll tell them?I'll tell them it was the one time I got to really have myself pushed to the limit,before I discoveredwhat destiney truely holds."

"You won't get away forever..."The Dark Dragon roared pierecingly,as he fought to gain a hold over Laoshi but failed,"It is not over Dragon,far from it..."he finally stopped resisting,only as the intense light was completely engulfing the two of them,did he bother to lean forward and hiss at Laoshi in a low,admonishing tone,"Remember...I'll always be on the look out when you less expect it.I have ways,Laoshi.Ways you do not even know of yet and I can never be fully destroyed for I am one of the few chosen ones to be the incarnation of evil itself.I wouldn't mind spreading it around by the way...I only ask of this on the terms that blood is thicker the water.So I shall see you sometime in the future...my cousin."

The word clung like cold winter's chill onto Laoshi,it was so strong that not even the warmth of the fading light could thaw his insides,as the Dark Dragon and wherever his cursed creations had gone seemed to vanish without a trace.The navy Celestial Dragon stood completely blown away,as an elated Rhea ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck which was still a bit surprising since it hadn't been long ago she barely even wanted to look at Dragons much less befriend one,or so she had thought.But Laoshi was so caught up in the Dark Dragon's confession,he couldn't quite understand what she was telling him,

"...and the way we both probably looked when we-"Rhea stopped short her excited babbling but not because of the vacant look on Laoshi's face but of the time that was nearing in the portal and of the shadow minions that were getting ready to throw Laoshi's family into the vat,"My good stars!"she yelped gaspingly,which was enough to startle Laoshi from his daze,"What are you...asleep?Hurry up and go save you're family!"

But it wasn't the sound of the force that snapped him out of his trance,it was the ticking of the Grand Father clock.Climbing her more dangerously towards it final desitination,as it the sun was to rise and his family was to perish.So useing the remainder of Rhea's spell,he used it's essence to make himself go faster,as he sped from where he was and towards the portal at such breakneck speed that he nearly seemed to vanish.The large hand was only a few strokes from striking seven,when Laoshi came onto the scene and gathering all three of his family member in his arms,flew them over near the brick wall and turned back to face the gaping shadowy misty figures that where still by the vat,

"You can tell you're boss I'm ready for him any time he shows his face around Hong Kong or any where else for that matter again,"he told the shivering spectors coolly,as they exchanged frightened glances and materialized away instantly,"I hope you guys are okay..."was the next thing he said to them tiredly,as he turned to them with relief flashing in his burnt umber eyes,"Because I spent all night up fighting the Dark Dragon."

"I'm just glad you've turned out so greatly,dear."His Mother,a medium-sized late-forty-year-old Woman with mostly white mid-back hair lengthed and an also weary look to her,told her son kindly as he shifted back down to normal for the first time and she reached out to pull all her childern in at once,"At first I was so scared we wereall in jeopardy and after the fight you and I had over three years ago after you're Father left..."she began to tell him tearfully as she released him as far as arm's length to talk to him,but she paused upon seeing Rhea not far behind Laoshi,in which she could only smile warmly,"So,who is the lucky girl?"

"Yes Brother,please tell us."Yaisu,Laoshi's highly intelligent but sometimes gloating Eleven-year-old sister,insisted him jeeringly as his Eight-year-old Sister Bolieei could on quell a giggle towards the situtation.

But Laoshi only nodded and turned with a smile to hold out his hand for Rhea to take,she smiled back and a bit timidly started to approach them.After the introductions and everything was made,they all stepped out of the portal and Rhea used the only other she knew,basic travelling spells,and transformed the portal into a way to get back to Hong Kong.So once Laoshi's family was back in,the two were finally alone,

"So what will you do now?"Laoshi inquired her curiously,as she was still staring mutely at the portal and he was starting to feel the need to be with her even if they couldn't live in the same world,"With him gone for now."

"For now?"Rhea repeated him with brief confusion as she turned his silver eyes on him,but she knew immediately what he meant,"I really don't know,"she sighed breathfully,her head every with reflection for all the past years she had had to endure,"I suppose I will go on to become a well-known time-manipulating Sorcerous like my Mother."her eyes grew lighter and spoke to him softheartedly,"I just wanted to thank you for helping me,I never did believe any good could come from Dragons but you proved me incorrect.I just...I just wish I could see you again."

"We will,"Laoshi insisted suddenly,taking her gently by her hands and pulling her in towards him,"Well will see each other again,Rhea..."he looked her in the eyes just as he had when he had tried to gain her trust,"I do not believe this will be our only meeting,because as faith brought us together now...it will bring us together again in the future.I love you."

Rhea was now gasping,as they leaned in nearer,"And I love you too."

The two fell forward and sank into each other's lips,holding on as the dawn was breaking through even more and stretching it's miraculous mix of pale pinks and oranges out across the deep cerlean and purple sky,they were holding each other closely and a since of longing was erupting within them unexpectingly.But when Laoshi finally opened his eyes,he was staring out into the bay area of the ocean.Taking in and out a slow breath of sleeplessness,he allowed his gaze to drift more onto and linger at the cool azure water's surface.However,he could have sworn an image of the Dark Dragon was giving off in it and as some unknown bubbles began to make it dissapear,Laoshi couldn't help but let his brow fall into a troubled expression.For he knew that even though the Dark Dragon was gone for now,had taught him more about himself that he ever thought he would learn,caused him to possibly meet the love of his life and bring him closer to his family...he still had spoken that unforgettable word "Cousin" which was still churning in the Twenty-year-old's head.Laoshi would find out more about that later and keep it to himself,he agreed silently as she turned away and tried to offer his new canine friend a smile as a sign he was okay.But deep inside he knew that the Dark Dragon would strike again and Laoshi would not be his only other target.

Well,this is sort of,semi-the end.But the next ch. will be the conclusion.As of right now the story will focus on the result of Jake's Grandfather's present life and everyone else's.The conclusion will be an awesome one and then I can come out with a new story possibly next year.C yaz soon!

LP


	8. Goodbye isn't forever

**A/N:**This is the offical last ch. of Beyond A Different Horizon.I've decided to take a massively,climax turn that I have been leading up to with The Last Phoenix,Dragon Steel and now Beyond A Different Horizon.So I hope you're ready,this is going to be a long one.BTW,thnx for all the reviews and keep a lookout from the sequel coming whenever I get around to it.

Continueing...

Jake felt as if a bucket of extreme algid water had been thrown onto him,the realisation he was taking in was more then he could stand to believe.But if he heard was correct,it was taking him a few minutes to recover from the horrific idea that he was related in any shape or form to the Dark Dragon and although the rest of what his Grandfather had told him made for an excellent story,the aftermath of it all still weighed on Jake heavily and refused just to attenuate enough to allow him the floor to speak clearly,

"The..._The_ Dark Dragon is-is my..."he was stuttering deliriously,his mind and pulse running wild,causing him to shot up onto his feet as his all but startled reaction caused his chair to fall back onto the tiled floor with a clack,"You've got to be kidding me!"his eyes were wild with fury,he just couldn't quite grasp the idea he couldbe kin to some one so horrible but when he tried to challenge his Grandfather,he found the only thing he could do was glare with agony at the truth and pant heavily,"I...I guess it has to be."

"I'm sorry young one but I have more to tell,"Laoshi reminded Jake paitently,motioning to have a seat so he could further explain,"I never knew if what he spoke of was the truth,but I did know the spell that Rhea casted onto us had this sort of side affect,"he continued on in a calm and even voice,once his Grandson had turned the chair back onto it's legs and was seated again listening to him intently,"See,I...I could sometimes munipulate time not long after I had returned home.A day or so to be exact.I couldn't acutually control it but I could go back and forth when I concentrated long and hard on it enough.So I praticed and only used it when I had to.The reason it happened is still unknown,just as the reason it worked on me in the first place was.Rhea attempted to find out and so did others but nothing added up.My powers have thinned over the years and I kept them a secret.Even from you're Mother and Fu Dog,everyone nearly.But I was also equipped with a foreseeing power so I could occasionally see glimpes of the future,"his voice grew tight and even a bit shaky as he uttered the final words to his confessions,"Four years ago,I saw that the Dark Dragon was somehow keeping some of his energy stored in the space time continuum.Building and waiting for a chance to remerge back into the world.This year and day in 2015 will be his time to return.Although he's not at full power,he wants to take us both on.So...he's returning to the time 2005.The year he was defeated and you and the former Huntsgirl,um,Rose left.He will succeed in domineering the world,though he will force humans to flee into hiding and even Magical creatures will be torn between the movement.The earth will be horrid and desolate.The Dark Dragon had somehow found the Dragonite without his Grandson's assistance,you...you have the ability of time travel as well Jake.I didn't see how,but I know in some way you are destined to go back.You can combine you're adult soul with you're thirteen-old-year old body to take him on.Because you only inherited half of these powers,you can...you cannot be an adult and a teenager at once in the same time period.What you could do could alter the time period but you will arrive in the midst of the Dark Dragon gaining full power to seize the human race into oblivion completely.As for me,I will not...not be able to accompany you..."

"Grandpa?"Jake,having heard every word but not yet comprehending it all at once,leaned forward and questioned the now pale-looking old man anxiously as he had had to pause to close his eyes and catch his breath,"It's..."a look of sheer poignancy crossed his face,as he reached over and placed a his had lightly on his Grandfather's arm,"It's happening,isn't it?You knew it all along and you knew that you were going to have to tell me before yo-the end neared.And now...what's it from?"

"I'm not sure what but I've known for quite sometime there is nothing anyone can do for me,"Laoshi told him unambiguously,although the knowing that his demise was near still choked him up,he had accepted it long ago,"However,that does not mean you cannot do something for every one else,"his mood lightened a bit,as he went on in the comforting firm manner he was use to up at Jake,"I know you have made some mistakes,Jake and I know you have done great things as well.Even though this may alter time itself,what I am asking of you as you're Dragon Master and you're Grandfather,is to go back in time and stop the Dark Dragon before he finishes off his complete destruction of the Earth and most of it's inhabitence.I know you love you're wife and you're daugther,I know it has been many years since you've been the American Dragon and I know it will be an extremely differcult and painful decision.But you're the only other one who has this ability.The world has a better way of going back to normal if you can stop him,although I don't know where I am or everyone else is in the past it's only safe to say you need to hurry before..."he breath started to catch erratically and he had to take a few deep gulps of air to carry on firmly one last time,"Please,say you'll do this.Even if it changes you're future in the some,you are the only one who can stop it from happening.It's too late for me,much too...too late."

Just as Jake was about to whirl around to get help,he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and bringing his gaze back just enough he saw an elderly woman that came up to about his shoulders.She was incredibley thin and even aged she looked beautiful,with her jet black hair streaked silver in places and her silverish eyes filled with warmth and compassion.And instantly,Jake knew without a shadow of a doubt,who she was.

"Jake..."His Grandfather told him hoarsely now,it now obvious he was weakening rapidly as he struggled to rise up in bed,as the woman came around and they slipped an arm around each other to pull one another close side-by-side,"This is a very special person,the only other person who knows,"he glanced over at her lovingly and then back at Jake to finish on with a weary smile,"This is Rhea,Jake.You're Grandmother."

The part Asian young man just stared at them,while nodding his head subsumely,"So you need me to go and try to prevent the Dark Dragon from claiming all of the world for Magical creatures,"he allowed everything to absorb at once,as his fears of possibley altering his past might affect the future to the extent that it could exclude his younger brother or even...his daugther,he squared his eyes and told his Grandfather in a wavering voice,"I...I don't know Gramps.I love Casandra,I love Skyler and I do care about the fate of humainty as well as Magical creatures.But asking me to possibly erase people or events from time?I mean...I don't know if I could live without them."

"The others will be entering in just a moment,"Laoshi said promptly,his burnt umber eyes flashing yellow for a few seconds,"Jacob,I know what I'm asking of you is differcult but it's only a matter of time before he wipes everyone away and the future were leaving in now will fall apart.With that one past fabric of time gone,there will be no future,no humans,no hope."he held his Grandson's gaze for just a moment or two longer and told him solemnly,"Do it to protect the ones you care about,you're the one and only one who can stop the Dark Dra...please.You have to do this for the world."

Sensing that people were nearing and that his Grandfather was far too decrepit to put up an arguement of any kind,as he had to seattle back down into bed and seemed to be growing more weak by the second.Jake's eyes unhardened their strong determination not to do anything that might break exsistance,as he sympthaized with him.What choice did Jake have?If his Grandfather told him about these hidden physic powers,about the Dark Dragon and about him being the only one...how could he not believe?Although sometimes he wished he could change his past choices,he knew therewas nothing he could do and if he could help it,he wasn't going to try and change too much of what could or might happen.He turned to his Grandmother,

"Why did I never meet you before?And,why are you hear now?"

Rhea stood up and before Jake with an honest smile crossing her wrinkled light brown features,"I had other things to tend to but I came because I recieved the call from my Daugther.Although we never saw much of each other,I know I couldn't hold back when I knew this would happen sometime around the year."the aged woman reached out gingerly and placing her pruned hands on Jake's shoulders,held him back to take him in and measure him at arm's length,as she noted observantly,"You're a lot scrawnier then Sharron described,tall and handsome.With you're Grandfather's eyes and my smile.Not to worry,Jake.I will explain what I can to them and let nature take it's course.But I need to to slip away as quick as you can,take this very small piece of Dragonite and go somewhere and it will take you back in time."

Jake watched as she slipped her hand into her pocket and handed him a rather tiny piece of the familiar crimson substance,"I'm not going to ask how you scored this,"he told her reluctantly,taking the piece in his hand as he continued on,"But I know what I have to do.I..."his line of speech was cut short by the very near approaching footsteps,as hecame up beside his Grandfather's bed and kneeled down with deep earnesty,"I know what you're asking of me is the hardest thing I'll ever have to do.But...I'm not going to let you down again.After all that's happened and all you've told me,I'm _not _going to let the Dark Dragon win.Grandpa I'm...I'm very sorry for disappointing you all those years ago.I love Rose but I should have never gone AWOL on y'll when needed.Whatever I didn't do before,I'm going to make up for it."

Without a word,Laoshi used the last of his strength to rise up and bring Jake down to him for a quick but tight embrace,before allowing him to fall back with surprise,"Is that what you truely think?That you somehow failed me?"he inquired Jake with befuddled curiousty,but sank back down into bed and told Jake efficaciously,"Do not **ever **think in such a manner Jake.You have never once been a disappointment to I or anyone else.Although you were always a bit full of yourself...you're still the kind of person we all hoped you would become.Honest,hard-working and wise...I know you won't let me down this time around Jake,but-"he cut off abruptly,when the door knob slowly began to rotate clockwise,then went on hastily,"Now go,Jake!You must hurry and get back to the past...don't stop.Just keep on going no ma..."

As his Grandfather had to trail off in order to catch his breath,Jake turned to face the now slowly opening door,bracing himself to do what he knew he had to do in order to get past his whole family.He held his breath,as he opened completely and he expectedly strickened faces but with a mission at hand and fire in his heart,he swallowed his pride and simply slipped past them all when he spotted an opening.But most everyone was too caught up in going over to discuss what was wrong with Laoshi,few noticed.However,as Jake shambled briskly down the long hall which would further lead him around a corridor entering the lobby and then out the front doors,Cassie's sharp azure eyes darted over at him and not being able to understand anything that was happening anyways.She glanced up at her Mother only to see her trying to comfort a Haley who was trying to comfort her Mother,so taking that oppurtunity she weaved around some of the adults legs and hurried off after her Father to see what was going on.

_I have to get away from here to think some more but then again I don't have time to_...Jake allowed his thoughts to run wild once he was out onto the familiar paved paths he had so many memories of tearing down and shreading when he was younger.New York City,would always be his home and doing what he could for those who needed him would always be his passion even if he hadn't always admitted it.His Grandfather's days were numbered,he thought with a strong sense of grimness.But so was everyone else's if he didn't go back into whatever past he had to face.Yet,what would happen once he got there?How would everyone react to knowing Magical creatures were alive and that one of them was taking over?Where did he and everyone else he knew stand?With little reassuance,he started to head towards down the way he knew would take him to his Grandfather's shop so he could have a place to try and test out his so-called hidden time-teleporting powers,when he heard the door slam open and familiar tiny foot steps pattering down the cement towards him that sent chills up Jake's spine,

"Daddy!"Cassie wailed loudly,as she was only a few feet from him now and sprang into his arms instantly,"Why did you run off so fast?"she questioned him immediately,her ususally lively and vibrant blue eyes marked by concern,"Is it because of that story?What's going to happen to my second Grandpa?"

Jake could only look at his hyperly-eagered with admiration for being so tact on what was happening,"Alot's changing for us now,Cassie.You and Sky are growing up,Haley's in college and there's still so much I wish I could see you do...so much I wish I could give you,so much I wish I could make better..."he told her softly but his mind partly off somewhere else as his gaze lingered on her as if to take a final lasting mental picture of her,tears of perhaps never seeing her wonderful face and that his Grandfather was dyingcaused them togather at the sides of his hazel eyes,as he held her for what seemed like forever and then finally sat her down on the ground to tell her in a low,whispering voice,as he went down one knee,"Casandra,Daddy's going away for a while.Possibley even a real long while.I want you to keep Mommy happy and do what you can to help out.Try and be strong,I know you have it in you.Understand?"

"I understand."The child replied stiffly,almost as if she really got what he meant,confirming it by staring up and into his eyes she told him with a cheeky smile,"I know you'll win,Daddy,"she spoke confidently,her tiny heart racing,"I know you can do whatever it is you have to do.You're the American Dragon,you can do anything."

After Jake finally had what he considered her acceptance of what could happen,he stroked her cheek once last time and turned to take off at a jog back to his Grandfather's shop.He didn't know why he wanted to do it there,but something told him it was the right place to.It took him a few minutes,yet he soon found himself staring face-to-face with the now ramshackled electronic shop.Pushing back his uncertainity,used his one of his Dragon claws to unlock the glass door and it caved in instantly.With an agape look,Jake sidestepped it and came into the musty-aired shop,which was packed down by dust and cobwebs.Quickly,he moved into the back where he found it wasn't as bad as the front but everything was cleared off and into boxes.With one good inhale and exhale he reached inside of his pocket and pulled out the chip of Dragonite,squaring his eyes down onto it and putting all his focus onto it at once he found himself a bit too suddenly emersed in it's vermillion rays,he knew that at that very moment he and his Grandfather would be going their seperate ways from then on and forever.Although he worried for his family,he wasn't afraid.For the two greatest Dragons in the world were transcending into and beyond two very different horizons.

The End.

Hope y'll LOVED it!This was a very special fanfic to make and I'm proud to have.Now new questions arouse.What will Jake find when he gets to his 'past'?How has the Dark Dragon going about his plans for world domintation and can Jake make it in time?What will become of his relationship with Rose?And his daugther and younger brother?This may be out in March or sometime later on.Keep watchin' for the sequeal!

LP


End file.
